Yes, My Love
by Black-Rose-117
Summary: Sherlock and John are once again working out their differences, but something seems to be occupying that complex mind that is Sherlock Holmes. What is he planning...


The sound of a tea cup hitting it's plate, hard, against a table shattered the silence that filled the flat. John could tell Sherlock was annoyed and lowered his paper. He watched as the interest in Sherlock's eyes left and he placed his fingers together, raising them to his lips. Thinking.

"Sherlock?" John asked slowly. WHAT COULD HE BE THINKING? WE ARE NOT IN A CASE...

"hmmm?" Sherlock moaned in response, obviously not listening.

"You alright?"

Sherlock snapped out of his trance, barely moving his hands off his lips. He looked at John up and down, taking in his concerned look and said, inhaling quickly before, "Yes, perfectly fine, though I need you to fetch these items for me.

"Oh? When?"

"Now would be preferred. I suggest you take note, last we want is you forgetting something." Sherlock said, tossing John a pen and paper.

John scrambled to release the paper he was reading and catch the objects tossed his way.

"Now..." Sherlock said, standing and strolling over to the mirror, placing his hands back to his lips. "Get these things exactly. Turkey, 12 pounds, whole thing; bacon, none of that ready-to-eat crap either; potatoes, 5, fresh; flour, that all purpose; oh, and spices accordingly."

John finished scribbling all of it down then lowered the notepad. "Whats all this for, Sherlock?" He asked slowly.

"Experiment." Sherlock answered simply.

John waited for Sherlock to elaborate, but when he didn't, with a sigh, John started out the door.

"Oh, John!" He poked his head back in at the sound of his name. Sherlock had turned towards the door, his hands slightly lowered from his lips. "Thank... Thank you..." Sherlock said slowly with a small upturn at the corner of his mouth.

"Of course." John nodded with a smirk, then turned to leave.

-

A 12-pound Turkey?

John searched through the meats, looking for a whole Turkey. With none in sight, he cranned his neck to the side and ran his hand through his hair. Damn you, Sherlock Holmes.

Damn you.

John looked down at the basket of Sherlock's other requests.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yes!" John said, turning to see one of the store's employees. "Do you carry whole Turkeys? 12-pounds if possible?"

"We ran out just a while ago, but we'll b getting a shipment in an hour, if that's all right."

"I guess I can hang around until then..." John said with a sigh.

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

John nodded as the man turned to leave. He took out his phone and opened a new message to Sherlock, running his hand through his hair.

No Turkey. Shipment in an hour. Stay?  
-JW.

John looked around the store, then down at the now-thawing bacon. He started to walk back to put it away when his phone beeped.

Please.  
-SH.

John rolled his eyes and slipped his phone in his pocket.

WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, SHERLOCK HOLMES? WHAT?

-

John let out his breath, tired and a little out of patience. He set the two bags of groceries on the front step of the door and began searching for his keys. Frantically, he searched each pocket, with no luck, he pounded on the door.

"Sherlock?" John called, pounding.

Moments later, Sherlock opene the door and peaked his head out.

"I forgot. Lemongrass."

"Huh?" John asked, tired.

"Lemongrass, I need some. Completely forgot. Has to be fresh too, none of that paste crap. Theres a small shop just outside town. Hour round trip. Thank you." Sherlock took the bags and closed the door in John's face. John stood there, dumb-founded. Then, he turned and flagged down yet another taxi.

-

An hour later, John, ferrous, tired, and completely out of patience, carried the fresh Lemongrass he had bought, up to the front door, which he found unlocked.

His heart stopped and he forgot how angry at Sherlock he was.

"Sherlock?" John yelled, his heart pounding as he threw open the door and sprinting up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He bursted in the door to their flat and blinked as the flat was completely black except for a few small candles. Flickering in the bubble of light from the candles' flame, sat Sherlock Holmes, his hands folded together into a single fist, where his chin rested. He sat at the dinning room table and looked up at John when he entered. Food was spread out on the table; Turkey, bacon, and mashed potatoes with gravy.

"Sherlock... What's..." John started.

"John, please, sit." Sherlock nodded to the seat across from him, a smile on his face.

Without a word, John slowly walked across the room and sat across from Sherlock. He stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"So?" Sherlock asked, beaming and motioning at all the layed out food.

"It's amazing... What's all this for though, Sherlock..?" John asked slowly.

"I want to ask you something, John. And you know, all normal TV shows, books, stories, online videos; well, they all have a nice dinner to talk over, so I thought I'd give it a shot..."

"It's defiantly nice, Sherlock, I didn't know you could cook."

"I had... Some help."

"Ah."

"But John, as you know, the need for relationships between two normal people has stumbled me for ages. Why would you need someone to hold or kiss or have intercourse with? It never made any sense at all to me, John, on why it was so important to people. Then, John, I met you. Weather you noticed or not, I could tell you - flirted, I believe is the proper term - with me. It felt wired, yet, I enjoyed it. Since the case 'the study in pink' I believe you called it, my love and desire for you has grown. John, I am nothing without you. Which is why..." Sherlock pulled out a thing of flowers from behind him. "...I want to ask you... If you will give me a chance?

"I know I'm no where near a perfect partner... And you know I know.. Nothing... On dating... But please, teach me. Let me learn. I want to be the perfect man for you, John. Please, take me..."

Sherlock handed a shocked John the bundle of flowers. "What do you say?"

"Y-your asking me out..?" John stuttered. Sherlock nodded, seriously. "Y-yes..."

"Really?" Sherlock smiled slightly.

"Y-yes!"

"Brillent!" Sherlock beamed.

They both fell silent and sat there. John stared down at the flowers and sniffed them. A smile crossed his face and he laughed, looking away, towards the living room.

"What?" Sherlock asked, puzzled.

"All their talking, I guess it's true then?"

"What are you talking about, John?"

"About us being a couple, guess we can't deny them now."

"No I guess not." Sherlock smiled, slowly. "Shall we eat?"

"Sounds good..." John smiled at Sherlock, "Babe."

Sherlock froze in the middle of carving the Turkey. He looked up at John, who was beaming at him. Slowly, Sherlock felt a smile tug at the sides of his mouth. HOW CAN YOU CONTROL ME LIKE THAT JOHN? MAKE ME FEEL AS THOUGH I AM JUST ANOTHER TEDIOUSLY BORING NOBODY, YET... I ENJOY THE STUPIDITY AMONGST THIS CROWD. ONLY WHEN IM WITH YOU, DO I FORGET EVERYTHING. MY MIND IS NOT MY OWN, MY HEART HAS TAKEN OVER. AND I ENJOY EVERY BLOODY MOMENT OF IT. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, JOHN, MY LOVE.


End file.
